


Sometimes you just need a cry

by 5SecondsofCake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breakups, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm projecting my own problems, M/M, Not Famous, Sad, then happy, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofCake/pseuds/5SecondsofCake
Summary: Luke Hemmings and Sierra Deaton have been friends for years, however there has always been something there.They both feel it but are too afraid to act on it.Plus there is Luke having a long time girlfriend whomst he is madly and deeply in love with,so what happens when Luke shows up at Sierras door step with red rimmed eyes and a heavy heart. Will they finally act on these emotions?





	Sometimes you just need a cry

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Sierra and if you dont please no hate towards her. Honestly this is just me projecting my feelings about a guy and i really don't know what to do. Love you guys Xx

Sierra POV

Luke and I met freshman year of high school. We had a friends in common and I started off being close with Jenny. Jenny is Lukes long time girlfriend, they started dating even before I met him and have been going for almost 4 years now. 

Sometime in freshman year Lukes dad moved into my neighborhood, right across the street actually which was pretty cool. We weren't really that close but it was pretty cool having a friend in my neighborhood. However in the summer in between freshman and sophomore year we started to hang out more and more. We would just walk around and talk about anything and everything.

And then he became my best friend. Jenny always seemed fairly cool with it, which was pretty cool of her. At least if she was mad she never mentioned it. I never thought of Luke was more of a friend because he couldn't be, but even if he wasn't with Jenny we were just friends.. Right?

Fast forward to now, we are about to start our senior year. Wow that is crazy to say outloud. Everything changed so suddenly, I started to grow away from my freshman friend group but I was still close with Luke. I mean we hung out every weekend and just caught up.

I got a text sunday night from Luke asking if he could come over. My parents were gone for the weekend but i'm sure they wouldnt mind, its just Luke. I quickly text him back telling him to come on over and within 30 seconds I hear knocking at my door.

When I open the door I am quite surpised, Luke stands in sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. His curls untamed and crazy, but what stands out the most are his red rimmed eyes and trembling lip. I usher him inside quickly and I pull him into the kitchen where I was making some cookies I was craving.

"Luke hey, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" I say super concerned. In all of the time I have known him I have never seen him cry.

"Um, Jenny broke up with me." He says with a broken voice, unshed tears gleaming in him eye.

"What the fuck, what do you mean she broke up with you?" I jumped up on the counter so I could see his eyes better.

"I don't know, she just called me saying we had to talk and she broke up with me" He shakes his head trying not to let his tears fall even though he is failing.

"But why? You guys are a fucking power couple, like you even beat cashton?" I say with a confused voice, not quite understanding. Luke just shrugs but I keep staring till he sighs and opens his mouth to answer.

"She told me to choose.. She didn't like how much I was talking to you so she told me to choose. And you're my best friend." He says with a slight blush on his cheek

I didn't have to say anything more, I just pulled him into a tight hug. He finally let go and cried on my shoulder, hurt that this would happen but completely sure he did the right thing.

We straighten out as I say, "Okay this is what we are going to do, you are going to sit down. I am going to serve you some cookies and make you my hot chocolate even if it is 90 degrees out. We are going to watch a bunch of shit reality tv and talk. Sound good?"

"Feels good" He responds with, a little thing we made up junior year. I walk to the fridge to get the milk and see that we have none, I sigh but nonetheless we need hot chocolate.

"Okay quick change of plans, I don't have any milk so we are going to run up to get some at the gas station." I say and grab my keys pulling him with me. 

We jump into my mini cooper and drive the short 2 miles to the nearest gas station. I run in and grab milk, chocolate and whipped cream just in case. I quickly check out and back home we go. The entire way home its silent other then the occasional sniffle, I grab his hand in hopes of cheering him up. He looks over sending me a watery smile. 

I put the hot chocolate into the pan as Luke finds a old re run of Keeping up with the Kardashians, I grab the plate of cookies and hand him his hot chocolate. We snuggle in on the couch and I lie on his chest tangling out feet together.

A couple episodes later, I feel something wet on my cheeks and look up seeing Luke tearing up. He just sits up, setting his mug on the coffee table and cries into his hands. He really loved this girl and she did some real damage. I rub his back and ease his head into my lap. 

At this point he is shaking, I play with his hair softly, knowing he just needs a good sob. Finally he quites down and the sobs are replaced with quiet snores. Tear marks down his face but never has he looked so beautiful. Maybe its not just platonic feelings? 

At this point it doesn't matter though. He just went through a break up, and he needs his best friend. Not a girlfriend. I let him sleep and I turn down the volume to the Kardashians, watching it and drinking my hot chocolate. Playing with his hair with one hand, thinking about the future and where possibly this could lead.


End file.
